An Unforgetable Death
by Verna
Summary: What if Buffy had the Chance to meet all the slayers that came before hre? What if she went mad while doing so? r/r!
1. Disclaimers and Lists

AN UNFORGETTABLE DEATH  
BY: Verna  
  
Disclaimer: I do not ownor have any afiliation with the show 'Buffy the Vampire Slayer' or any of the charaters on said show. I Do, however, own the plot of this fic and the following charaters: Luna, Aisha, Venga, Hazel, Sukino, Hope, Joy, and Nerissa.   
  
Pairings:A little bit of Buffy/Spike confusion.  
  
Spoilers: The Gift  
  
Summery: When Buffy dies, she has the chance to meet every other slayer that ever lives and trys to find a way home.  
  
Note from the Auother: Hi Everyone! This fic is going to seem very weirs at first but bear with me. I live for feedback and I know the first Chapter is strang but keep going. It gets better. I hope... Anyways, I have here a chapter guid sort of thing for no apparent reson.  
  
~Chapter 1:We meet Luna who expailns everything.  
~Chapter 2:We meet Aisha and we find out the reason Atlanits sank into the sea.  
~Chapter 3:We have the honor of meeting Venga who promts some flashbacks for Buffy.  
~Chapter 4:Here we see Hazel Break an anceint curse and then she help Buffy by giving her a clue.  
~Chapter 5:Sukino give Buffy a clue as to how to get home and Buffy remembers Spike.  
~Chapter 6:We find Hope and Joy talking about forgetting and more of Spike.  
~Chapter 7:Nerissa tells Buffy what her dreams were as a child and Buffy remembers hers.  
~Chapter 8:Faith get just a wee bit confused...  
~Chapter 9: Read to find out. I don't want to give it away.  
  
ENJOY!  
  



	2. Luna

Title: An Unforgettable Death  
By: Verna  
  
Disclaimer: See Previous Chapter  
  
***  
When I jumped into that portal, I don't know what I expected to happen. I don't remember if I thought I would find myself in another dimension or if I would just die. Was I scared? yes. I was plunging off a tower for Christ's sake! But I knew I had to. I don't know why but I HAD to.   
  
And so when I woke up in a strange room with nothing in it save the bed I was laying on and a door. From the other side of the door I heard many voices talking and laughing and crying.   
  
Standing up I found my knees a bit weak and fell over. But I was determined to find out where I was. So I brushed my self off and stood up. I reached for the door with a confident manner and pulled it open. A great blue light pour forth from the crack in the doorway and as I pulled it all the way open, the light faded and I stood looking at what must have been heaven.  
  
There were hundreds of girls. Girls of all ages all absorbed in their own world. And their own world seemed to materialize around them. i saw a girl who could not have been more than eleven crying in the arms of a ghost like man and they were surrounded by a faded backdrop of a cozy house. They were both dressed in clothing that looked like it came out of the little house on the prairie set. All their surroundings were all faded like that. Like a ghost kinda thing.  
  
One girl was fighting a vampire and I could see the faded almost image of the vampire and the warehouse she was fighting him in. She looked like she was from the 80's. Another girl dance to unheard music before a ghostly audience. And yet another was screaming cruses at a faintly seen attacker.  
  
"Hello?" I called uncertain what to do.  
  
"They can't hear you unless you go into their world. It's their memories. They are remembering." Said a voice to my right.   
  
I turned around to face it and found myself out of the strange place and sitting in a velvet chair across from a girl about my age with black hair and civil war era clothing.  
  
"Welcome to mine" she said.  
  
"I... Wha..." I couldn't figure this out. What the hell was this?  
  
"I know. I went through it too. When I died. You do know you're dead right?" Her face seemed so pure and concerned. Screw it. I wanted answers.  
  
"What the hell is going on here? Who the hell are you? Why am I HERE?"  
  
"She gave me a cool look before responding. "You died. You were the slayer. Now you are here. You are HERE because you stepped into MY memory. My name is Luna."  
  
"Oh" I managed to say. This was going to be ranked among my Strangest experiences.  
  
"I was the slayer too. Then I died. It happens to us all. You can go and talk to any one here but soon you'll be lost in your own memories."  
  
"So. Slayer huh? All of them out there? Wow. and I thought it was just me and Faith. So. How do I get out of here?" Shit, now I was starting to sounded like Faith!  
  
"Go back the way you came. But... be careful. When I died I walked into the wrong memories. Some of them are reliving how they died. Over and over. You'll go mad. You can still go crazy when you are dead. We are do. That's why we have the memories. to escape the others' memories. Some times a slayer can forget her own past long enough to come and visit. Don't worry. If you drop in on anyone they'll be very nice. No one here is very rude." She gave me a cryptic smile and then returned to the sewing in her lap.  
  
I turned around and found myself back where all the memories were blending together. Turning my head I could see Luna in her Parlor sewing a ghost of a dress. I was still very confused but I knew one thing for certain.  
  
I could not go crazy here! I had to keep it together! I'd visit every slayer here and learn all I can and maybe find my way back before it was too late... Now. Where to start?  
  
To Be Continued...?  
  



	3. Aisha

Title: An Unforgettable Death  
By: Verna  
  
Chapter 2: Aisha  
***  
I looked around at this wall like thing of faces and memories with misty  
images and solid slayers. Looking closely at one moving mist picture I  
saw a faded slayer as well as the solid one. She was watching the  
past. Not living it. I watched as the remembering slayer flinched as she  
was hit over and over again by a strong man with much resemblance  
to her. Her father? She felt the same pain now. Maybe not physically  
but certainly mentally.   
  
That was when I resolved that no matter what I could not end up like  
this. I couldn't spend eternity like this with only haunting memories to  
comfort me. I'd find a way home.  
  
I tried to figure out where to go first. To see battle that raged on  
between two great armies of Vampires or to the girl who stood atop a  
tower ready to push the demon over the edge.   
  
Just in front of me stood a girl who looked a few years younger than  
myself. More along the lines of Dawn's age with long black hair and  
slender arms. I reached out my own arm.  
  
I felt myself being pulled forwards by an unseen force and I landed  
hard on all fours on stone. Looking up I saw the girl but she paid me  
no mind. It seemed as if she hadn't heard me crash behind her.  
  
"Slayer?" I asked lamely. She turned around to look me up and down.  
Seeming to approve, She nodded. "Yeah um, just for the record, Where  
are we?"  
  
Again with the looking to find fault. But then she smiled at me and  
spread her arms wide. "Welcome to Atlantis", she said with a sweeping  
motion.  
  
I realized that she didn't say these words in English but I was able to  
understand her perfectly as if I spoke the language. I assume that she'd  
understood me the same way.  
  
I stood up and brushed myself off while taking in my surroundings. I  
stood on top of a pyramid with a huge gold alter behind me. On the  
fool on which I stood I could see carvings depicting a boy having his  
hands cut off by two very ugly demons with vividly pained red and  
green skin. I guess it was some sort of relies thing and it was  
mesmerizing to see the paint tears on the child's cheeks.  
  
I shook my head and pulled up. I hadn't realized I was leaning over. I  
looked around. The slayer next to me was also down below fighting a  
very large group of vampires while the inhabitants of the city lay dead  
and dieing.  
  
"So, you were there when it sank huh?"  
  
"Yes. The council sent me to kill the vampires who had taken over the  
island. They killed my watcher."  
  
"Mine's dead too." Wait! What? Giles wasn't dead! where the hell did  
that come from?! The slayer must have understood for se replied.  
  
"It happens. When those you left behind die, you know." She smiled  
and extended her hand. "My name is Aisha."  
  
"Buffy" For some reason the word sounded funny in my head and on  
my tongue. It didn't sound right.  
  
My eyes drifted back to the fight below me. Aisha was way  
outnumbered but kept going. My mind raced with questions as I  
watched the ancient slayer slay.  
  
"So, how'd it happen? I mean..." I swept my arm in the direction of the  
death and distraction. "I mean, how'd it sink? Do you know?"  
  
"No. It just started to flood and then there was a huge fire that killed  
all the vampires and then the walls gave out and crushed me. I don't  
understand why. I've been remembering it over and over for centuries  
but I can't figure out why it happened."  
  
"Oh", I said. I wanted to ask more but She seemed to be studding the  
events below as if she would be tested on it later. My eyes drifted back  
to the Child-God at my feet.  
  
To me it seemed as if the hyroghlphs morphed into the standard English  
alphabet I'd known since childhood. It told the story of the prince  
Ramito.   
  
The story told of how he stole his father's best horses to go riding with  
a peasant girl named Shayla. The king was not angry that he'd stolen  
the horses or even that he'd been riding with some one of a lower  
class. Shayla was killed when she fell from the horse and it rode over  
her crushing every bone in her body. This angered the king because he  
loved all his subjects. The boy's hands were cut off and as they did so,  
he screamed a curse to the heavens that no one had understood. His  
hands were placed in the alter that stood behind me and sealed in with  
lots of gold never to be seen again.   
  
Near by a scrap of paper lay. I picked it up. I told of how any  
Vampire who drank from the body of any Atlantis citizen would possess  
powers be on comprehension. So that was what brought all this about.  
But still I could not help but think of the boy with his hands encased in  
gold.  
  
Aisha still stood transfixed by the scene below. She seemed to be  
counting under her breath. For the third time my eyes fell on the  
painted Child-God.  
  
I kneeled down next to it and stroked it as if to brush the tears from  
his eyes. I seemed to have no control over my action at that point.  
Then the tears of dry paint became wet and soon turned to salt tears  
like that of a normal child.   
  
I heard a crash behind me and turned around to find that the alter  
had cracked and laying a flat stone tray was the hands. Looking for all  
the world like they'd only been sealed in there a few hours ago. With  
the blood dry but still a bit sticky. I almost fell in my hasty retreat as I  
saw one of the fingers twitch...  
  
I stood up and whirled around to face the fight. Out of the waters  
behind me I saw two wave grow in size and form themselves into two  
hands. I looked back and the hands were floating on air and waving  
in time with the giant waves. Then the hands crashed down and I  
heard the crash of breaking water below.   
  
It was just as Aisha had said. A few moments later a fire had begun  
to roar throughout the city but the slayer kept fighting. The water and  
the fires were weakening the walls and they began to crash and soon I  
could not see a single moving thing below.   
  
The scarp of paper blew off the pyramid and down to the fires but  
Aisha stood still as stone. She didn't realize what I'd done.   
  
Then it hit me, I did it. ME. I was scared. Like the time Faith had killed  
that man. that was how I felt then. My hand shot out to rest on her  
shoulder in an attempt to comfort her but then she turned on me with  
hate in her eyes which made me pull my hand back and I found  
myself outdo the memory. I looked around until I found Aisha's memory  
again and saw that she had started at the beginning. Something told  
me she'd have her eye on my insted of the fight this time...  
  
***  
  
Note: Yes, I did see the movie Atlantis recently but I had this idea  
before I knew about the movie. (Yes, I do live under a rock) Feedback  
is what makes the world go round! ;-) 


End file.
